The Witcher: A different kind of Wolf
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: The Spartan-III commando, Noble Six. after surviving Reach is saved by a forerunner monitor before he is upgraded with new augmentations, armour, weapons and a new A.I before he runs through a forerunner portal. After meeting the fabled white wolf, time for everybody to learn just why he's ranked hyper lethal. Six x Triss...possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witcher: A different kind of Wolf**

 **I do not own Halo or The Witcher in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the Story.**

 **Spartan B-312 File:**

 **First Name: Logan**

 **Last name: Unknown**

 **Date of Birth:** **08/06/25** **32**

 **Age:2** **0**

 **Eye colour: Blue**

 **Height: 7'0 in amour, 6'8 out of amour**

 **Hair colour: Raven Black**

 **Designation: B-312 Spartan-III Commando/Beta Company**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Rating: Hyper** **Lethal Vector**

 **Status of B-312: MIA**

 **Armour Configuration**

 **Helmet: MJOLNIR** **Mark V [B}/** **UA**

 **Shoulder Pads: None**

 **Chest plate:** **MJOLNIR Mark V [B]**

 **Wrist: TACTICAL/TACTPAD**

 **Utility: TACTICAL/SOFT CASE**

 **Visor colour: Gold**

 **Knee Guards: FJ/PARA**

* * *

 _ **Planet Reach, August 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **2552**_

On the burning planet of Reach. standing alone on a raised platform was the Spartan-III commando B312, the newest member of Noble Team. Looking out at the burning horizon that was once a beautiful planet full of life and the home of the Spartans. It was like a second earth but now the planet was nothing more then a burning wasteland all thanks to the Convent fleet.

Six looked up as two banshees flew over him, followed by a phantom as they began their Bombing run again to kill any remaining humans that were left on the planet. He didn't care about the hoards of covenants that were invading the planet, he wouldn't be getting of the planet anyway and that was fine by him as he has lived long enough anyway. He wouldn't be getting of the planet anyway. He had made sure to get the A.I and Noble team to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. He decided to stay on the planet and man one of the MAC cannon's to ensure that the Autumn got away. B312 couldn't help but think about his past and everything he had done in his career as a Spartan-III. Not everything was something to be proud of. He had wiped entire Insurrectionists strongholds out, which harmed innocent woman and children.

He was a boy when his home planet was invaded by the Covenant. He lost everything he loved. his planet and his family. All thanks to the covenant as they believed that they were an insult to their god's. They took everything he loved away from him and Left him with nothing. He was rescued by a huge green man with the number 117 on his chest. He remembered how they left him with nothing but sorrow, hatred and a thirst for revenge. He wanted them slaughtered more then anything in the galaxy. Beta-company used that to turn him into the Spartan he was today. **The** **L** **one** **W** **olf** **,** **The B** **lack** **D** **eath** and the **G** **rim** **R** **eaper** were among the names he was known by that brought fear among the insurrectionists.

B312 was a special case though, giving him almost equal augmentations to the legendary Spartan-II's as he had all the traits that the Spartan-II's were chosen for, thus marking him as a CAT-II. ONI were always watching his progress during his training and saw how he out shined all of the other Spartan-III recruits. It was that reason that after training he was pulled away from the Spartan-III's before he began working with a ONI agent.

B312 thought about beta-company and how most of them were killed in _**OPERATION: TORPEDO.**_ He bowed his head in silent prayer for his fallen brother's and sisters. " _Probably the last one on reach_ "The Spartan thought to himself. Still that failed to frustrate him. Spartan-III's were meant to be cheaper version of the Spartan-II's, meant to be expendable. He saw more covenant forces coming down and decided it was time to move, he would show the alien scum why he was ranked as Hyper-Lethal Vector. Passing by the bodies of so many fallen Spartans, He was sad to see so many of them dead and hoped that some of his brother, sister and cousins (Spartans-II's) got off the planet but he wouldn't hold his breath.

It pained him to see so many of them left there to rot and be glassed by the covenant Fleets and would be forgotten by history. As in most people's eyes the Spartans weren't human any more just freaks. They liked to forget that without the Spartans, humanity would have been dead a long time ago but he knew this wasn't the time to mope around. He had covenant to kill.

" _S_ _eems irrelevant now since reach has fallen_ " The Spartan thought to himself as he saw a group of Grunts and engaged them with his trusty DMR that he got a dead Spartan. Aiming down his sights and head shooting them taking them all out with one clip,

Looking at the radar in his helmet visor. He saw a blip coming from his left and ducked as an Sangheili who was using camo swung his sword at him. Rolling behind him and kicking the back of his legs and making it fall down to its knee's. Six grabbed his knife from his sheaf on his chest and stabbed it in the throat killing it instantly before he let the Elite fall to the ground.

Picking up the Energy sword the Sangheili dropped and attached it to his leg. B312 went to find more covenant to kill and found a group of Grunts and Jackals and started shooting them while charging at them taking them down easily as they were no match for a trained Spartan. He ran towards a crumbling wall taking cover behind it. Six then reloaded his DMR and peaked over the wall to see Brutes, grunts and Elites. Looking to his left he saw there was a rocket launcher and a grenade launcher next to a pair of dead ODST troopers.

Strapping the grenade launcher onto his back and grabbed the rocket launcher before he aimed it while resting it on his shoulder. He shot a rocket towards the Sangheli to get them out of the way killing them, while shooting the Brutes with the last rocket at them. Throwing the rocket launcher down, he charged at the remaining enemy's with his DMR head shooting them while throwing a grenade at them before he rolled to cover and watched as the blast blow them to pieces in satisfaction.

Seeing the covenant ground force coming to engage him and a Wraith driving towards him running as fast as he could around 26 mph thanks to his Spartan speed right towards the wraith. The wraith drove towards him and just as it was going to run him over, Six smirked inside his helmet and activated his armour lock and as soon as the wraith hit him blew up upon impact, causing an explosion killing a few covenant ground forces as it did.

Six now saw that only the Elites were willing to fight him as the others were Retreating. It appeared that they knew what kind of demon they were fighting now, Six smirked inside his helmet. Finally they would give him a challenge before he died. He put his DMR on his back next to his grenade launcher and took out his energy sword and began fighting like the devil himself. He saw the fear in their eyes and respect.

Charging at the Elites with the energy sword in hand. He killed the first elite by stabbing him in the chest and as he fell the Spartan grabbed its energy sword and charged at the other becoming a whirlwind of death stabbing and slashing them as they got close. He knew his shields were dropping dangerously low but he didn't care he needed to avenge his family and fellow Spartans.

Thinking about his family on Jericho for just a second was enough to distract him as a zealot got its energy dagger out and stabbed the Spartans arm making him drop one of the swords then the Elite tackled him to the floor and tried to slice his throat with six holding it back as much as he could but thanks to fatigue it he struggling.

" _I_ _s this it! is this how I die alone with no grave and a knife in my throat?_ "the Spartan thought To himself but it was in that moment he thought about his whole life. Him losing his planet and family and friends.

His first for revenge, his hellish training to become a Spartan. His lone wolf days when hunting the insurrectionists, Meeting, Dani-B000, Lucy-B091, Tom-B292, Kat-B320, Kurt-051, meeting Noble Team and his final fight against the covenant.

The word _final_ just didn't sit right with him. He didn't want to die here he still had a war to win and wouldn't die till it was over. He owed that to his brothers and sisters that had died in the war against the covenant. With that in mind he gained new life the Spartan grabbed his combat knife and stabbed the Sangheili in the eye making it roar in pain.

Then the Spartan kicked it of him and grabbing the energy dagger it dropped before he slashed it's throat killing it instantly. Six fell to the ground with a relived sigh that he had killed the Covenant in the area. He tried to get up but the pain from the plasma weapons had finally caught up to him making him grit his teeth in pain as he tried to climb to his feet but found it was no good and fell back to the ground.

As he started to pass out due to the pain and exhaustion. He heard a soft metallic humming sound approaching from somewhere but had no idea where. " _**A**_ _ **h!**_ " An excited voice said. " _**A**_ _ **R**_ _ **eclaimer. I was worried you were all gone.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o matter! I found you now**_ _ **!**_ " The voice said before Six passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Logan-B312 opened his eyes slowly before snapping them shut again from the light. He slowly got up from wherever he was only to discover that he was on some kind of operating table. He swung his legs over the side of the table and started doing infirmary exercises. Swinging his legs back and forth to get the feeling back in them as he rotated his shoulders before he got of the table. But noticed he was much taller then he should be as he was as he stood around 7'1 rather then his 6'8.

Looking around the room it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It wasn't Covenant in design but there were weird markings on the wall he didn't recognise. "Where am I?" Six thought out loud as the last thing he remembered was passing out on the battlefield after fighting the Sangheli warrior.

He saw that he had a new black body suit on but his armour was gone. It was on its last legs anyway but he felt naked with out it on, as if he wasn't in his MJOLNIR power assault amour then he was in his SPI amour. " _W_ _hat the hell is going on here?_ _What happened to me? Why am I taller?_ " he thought to himself before speaking out loud " How the hell did I get here and where the hell am I?" The answer came from a voice he didn't think he would Ever hear again.

" **Hello** **N** **oble** **S** **ix. I see you** **'re** **awake now?** **"** The voice of Auntie Dot spoke throughout the room.

Logan just stood there. He couldn't believe it, Noble Team's A.I " Dot is that you? " Six asked while looking around the room to see if she would appear anywhere.

" **Yes,** **Logan** " she said as she appeared in front off him on the pedestal that lit up with her new feminine avatar appeared.

She lad long raven hair that flowed down her back, bright purple eyes, a heart shaped face with a healthy tan with small pink lips. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, dark grey skinny jeans that clung to her wide hips and long black boots with her body having a slight blue glow to it, like most A.I did. " **I** **ts good to see you** **a** **gain.** **S** **ix** " She said surprising with a lot of emotion for a dumb A.I.

"Dot? " The lieutenant asked in shock. He couldn't believe it. He could see her. Actually see her. she had a body and everything.

"So where are we? And how did we even get here? The last thing I remember is passing out on the Battlefield?"The lieutenant asked her.

" **A** **hhh** **yes.** **O** **nce you passed out we were both brought this forerunner facility by** **a Forerunner monitor** " Dot informed the Spartan-III commando.

"Wait we're in a forerunner facility? And what Monitor?" Logan-B312 asked her with crossed arms.

" **Yeah. If we found this facility before then Reach would still be around and the Covenant would be defeated with my upgrades."** Dot said to the lieutenant with a sad sigh making Six gain a sad smile at thinking about Reach. Now Reach was gone and a chunk of the Spartans with it, then humanity was going to lose moral and potentially the war.

"Dot what happened to you? Last I checked dumb A.I's didn't have emotions" The lieutenant asked her.

" **I was upgraded,** **Logan** **. When we appeared here the** **Monitor, who call himself Militant Bias** **knew I was a simple Dumb A.I and upgraded me into a** **forerunner A.I.** **He** **even gave me the knowledge of the forerunners and now I'm a contender class-artificial intelligence.** **The** **Avatar** **you see before you is what I chose. I could of taken the image of the A.I created by Doctor Halsey known as Cortana but I wanted to be a little different.** **S** **o I picked the** **a** **vatar** **based of the A.I known as** **Serina** " Dot told him with a smile.

"What monitor are you talking about?" The Spartan-III asked the new Forerunner Smart A.I.

" **T** **he floating sphere that found you and brought you her and also improved you** " she smiled.

" And how did it improve me? "Demanded the Spartan as he didn't like the idea of somebody messing with his body without his say so. He already had to go with the painful augmentations when he was younger.

" **Y** **es, you see** **,** **Y** **ou have a lot of history to catch up on.** **Y** **ou should consider yourself lucky.** **Y** **our the first human to find out the truth about what happened to the** **F** **orerunners** " Dot said as she knew he wouldn't like somebody messing with his Body but she knew she had to fix all the damages the augmentations did to him as the ones the Spartan-III's went through were inferior to the forerunner augmentations.

"Who is this Monitor you mentioned?"Six asked her and turned to look at a small metal ball with a blue light in the centre floating into the room while humming what he guessed was a small tune/hum.

" _**G**_ _ **reeting construct**_ _ **Dot**_ "The monitor greeted as it Entered the room " _**I hope hope the**_ _ **R**_ _ **eclaimer is…. Oh your awake, fantastic! Good to see my inheritors still posses the fighting spirit of the forerunners. I am the monitor of this station,**_ _ **M**_ _ **ilitant**_ _ **B**_ _ **ias 01.**_ " The Monitor who was now identified as Militant Bias 01 said as it approached the Spartan.

"Reclaimer? Why are you calling me that? I'm human?" Six asked him with a confused look on his face.

" _ **Its what my**_ _ **creator**_ _ **c**_ _ **alled**_ _ **your race. As your species are meant to be the protectors of the Galaxy**_ " The Monitor informed him but the Spartan-III just looked confused as to what he was saying.

" _**Tell me Reclaimer. what do you know about my**_ _ **Creators?**_ _ **The**_ _ **F**_ _ **orerunners?**_ "Militant asked him.

"I know that your creators was here a long time before humanity left Earth and that they were the most technological race to ever exist. Then they disappeared without a trace" Noble Six told the monitor like it was nothing new to him, but humanity nor the covenant knew what happened to them.

" _ **Ah I see. Just as**_ _ **construct D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **said.**_ _ **However**_ _ **that's not entirely true**_." Militant mused." _**Y**_ _ **ou see,**_ _ **h**_ _ **umanity was around in the time of the**_ _ **f**_ _ **orerunner and they had an empire of their own that rivalled my**_ _ **c**_ _ **reators**_ _ **.**_ " Bias told Six who looked at him in disbelief as humanity would of known if they had left Earth before.

The monitor then began telling him the history of the Forerunners and how they were the peacekeepers of the galaxy and started taking away weapons from the other race's as it would lead to bloodshed and that was something they wanted to avoid. As they thought all life was worth saving.

Militant then told him how they discovered the flood and how they fought them but in the end lost. The monitor turned away and began floating away down the corridor and the facility came online

" **Well, now you've heard the story.** " Dot said to Logan. Speaking for the first time in a while." **We need to fill you in on everything that happened to you while you were out of it.** "

"What do you mean by that Dot?" Six asked her as he looked at the pedestal where her Avatar was visible from.

" **Well...while you were out and still recovering. The Mo** **nitor** **and I did a scan of your body to see how you were recovering and you were doing ok** **ay** **, but we replaced your augmentations with Forerunner Augmentations.** **W** **hich are superior to the ones you got when you were younger and we've upgraded your weapons and amour.** **But as you can see.** **T** **he augmentations have increased your body size slightly** " Dot informed him.

"What?!" Six asked/demanded from her as he didn't like that he had been experimented on without his permission.

" **I had no choice, Six. It showed that the new Forerunner** **a** **ugmentations would speed up the healing process in a matter of** **days** **instead of a few months** **that it should of taken. We're the last of Noble Team on Reach at the moment and we need to stick together….I already lost one Noble Six and I won't lose another.** " Dot told him with Six nodding after a few moments.

"Sorry, Dot. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this." Six apologised to her.

" **You don't have to apologise to me. I should of asked you.** **B** **ut you needed the rest after fighting on** **R** **each for so long."**

"How bad were my injures?"Six asked Dot as he knew he was in bad shape back on Reach thanks to all the plasma damage he had received.

" **Well the plasma damage was around an inch from hitting your heart.** **Y** **ou had internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, a cracked skull and some fractured bones.** " Dot said in a serious tone almost as if she was scolding him. " **If** **Militant** **hadn't rescued** **you then** **you would have been dead within another hour on Reach**."

"Thanks, Dot."

" **That's what I'm here for. But it wasn't just me who saved you.** " Dot said giving a pointed look to the Monitor.

" _**You**_ _ **'re**_ _ **to kind construct D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **. I was simply doing my mission to help the**_ _ **R**_ _ **eclaimer as best as I could. Nothing more and nothing less.**_ " The monitor waved off the praise he was being given by Dot as like he said he was simply completing his mission that he had been set so long ago.

"So what else did the augmentations do to me?" Six asked the two as he needed to know what had happened to his body since he was on Reach.

" **We'll tell you on the way to the Armoury.** " Dot told him as she pointed to the door on the far side of the room. Six nodded and walked after the Monitor while Dot disappeared from the pedestal." _**Your body can handle a lot more stress now and your bones have been coated in**_ _ **metal my creators made,**_ _ **making them unbreakable. Don't get the wrong idea though.**_ _ **Y**_ _ **our not indestructible by any means,"**_

" _ **but if a Mgalekgolo (Hunter) were to attack you with one of its shield you'd just be sore and have some bruised ribs for a while, instead of it crushing your bones and giving you internal bleeding.**_ _ **O**_ _ **f course that's without your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour on.**_ " The Monitor informed him a little pride in his voice as after being on sleep mode for thousands of years. It was good to be useful and to fulfil his mission for his creators.

" _ **And you can now lift up**_ _ **Twenty**_ _ **ive**_ _ **tones on your own and**_ _ **hundred and twenty five**_ _ **tones with your**_ _ **ar**_ _ **mour on.**_ " Militant informed him making the Spartan-III commando look amazed with this bit of information as he was now the most advanced Spartan in existence. " _ **You can now run at speeds between 60-**_ _ **255**_ _ **Kmph (37.28-**_ _ **1**_ _ **50**_ _ **mph) while you are in your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour. Your reaction time has increased as well but we haven't done a test so we can only guess that its improved to .00**_ _ **2**_ _ **mila seconds and even faster when**_ _ **construct D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **is**_ _ **connected to you."**_

" _ **Now from what**_ _ **construct**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **has informed me, when you were originally augmented you had to get used to your increased strength and Speed so you couldn't give anybody a hand shake, as you would break their hand as it would take you a month to get used to the increased strength, but since we're using my**_ _ **creators**_ _ **technology you don't have to worry about that.**_ "

Logan-B312 was beyond impressed by everything he was hearing and that said a lot as he wasn't impressed by a lot as he was a simple solder who purpose was to fight wars and to make sure humanity survived. From what he could now lift on his own, to how fast he could run, his coated bones, he was now the most advanced human in history.

After the Monitor finished explaining everything about his augmentation. They finally reached the armoury where Six saw machines mass productising weapons and Ammo both UNSC and some kind of weapons with an orange light inside and saw a stand where his armour was located. He saw that it was a copy of his previous Mark V Mjolnir armour with the Mark V [B] helmet he liked along with a golden visor and a Tactpad on his wrist. He smiled as he saw his armour. Like most Spartan-III's he had customized it slightly to make it his own.

"Dot what can you tell me about the armour?" Six asked Noble teams A.I. wherever she was.

" **I'll let** **Militant** **explain it to you** " Dot's voice echoed from within the facility.

" _ **Well**_ _ **R**_ _ **eclaimer.**_ _ **W**_ _ **hen I**_ _ **brought**_ _ **you and**_ _ **Construct**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **here.**_ _ **Y**_ _ **our suit was damaged beyond repair."**_ Bias told Six who nodded as his suit was on its last legs _ **. "**_ _ **S**_ _ **o me and**_ _ **Construct D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **who had some blueprints**_ _ **for your Mjolnir power a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour made you a set that resembled your old a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour. However it has been created with a metal that my creators made which is 10x more durable then Titanium**_

" _ **Well your Suit was marked as a class 2 variant combat skin, if barely.**_ _ **A**_ _ **s your old one was only a prototype.**_ _ **S**_ _ **o we created you a class**_ _ **20**_ _ **.**_ " Militant informed Six who looked intrigued as if his old suit was barely a two then what would a class 20 be like. " _ **Also, this one can take more of a beating them your other one ever could.**_ "

"How much of a beating can this one take?" The lieutenant asked him.

" **Well depending on the situation.** **Y** **ou should be able to stand the blasts of** **five** **phantoms shooting at you at once and still be okay** " Dot told him.

" **Your energy shields have also been upgraded and take a lot more damage then they could before. Now since the Huragok Made them, they are five times more powerful then your old ones. That doesn't mean that they can never go down, as they can, but when they do they'll recharge a lot faster, just make that you find some cover until they've fully charged.** "" Dot told him.

" _ **Now on to the**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour Ability,**_ _ **Construct Dot**_ _ **told me that you used abiltys that Humanity had created for the MJOLNOR power a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour such as**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour lock. You have all the a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour ability's in your new a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour from the Bubble shield to your active camo and the A**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour lock and they can stay active for longer periods of time as well.**_ "

" _ **There are also a few ability's my**_ _ **creators**_ _ **created such the hard light shield and the Promethium vision and you have a built in thruster pack for when you need to evade an enemy or to reach those harder to reach place.**_ " The monitor told the Spartan-III commando who looked at the back of the shoulders and saw two thrusters.

"Can I try it on?" Six asked Militant who nodded at him with Six gaining a micro smile at the thought of getting into his new armour that had been created for him.

" _ **Certainly Reclaimer.**_ _ **I**_ _ **t is yours after all. Let me try something.**_ " Bias said to Six who nodded and the next thing he knew. He was surrounded in a blue light and his armour had appeared on him with Six letting a small smile appear on his face as he hated being out of his armour after so long as he was either in his SPI or MJOLNIR amour on as it was almost like his home.

"How did you do that?" Six asked the monitor. The armour was certainly lighter then his previous set. He saw the HUD **(heads up display)** power up for the first time with Six standing 7'5.

" _ **Your neural interface.**_ " The Monitor told him. " _ **I was able to lock onto it and Teloport your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour onto you**_ _ **all**_ _ **. Now you can still remove your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour manually or by using a machine to remove it, so you don't need to worry about having to use the teloporter.**_ " The monitor told Six who nodded as he clenched his fist getting a good feel for the amour.

" _ **Now we have added new technology to your amour.**_ " The Monitor told the Lieutenant who frowned behind his helmet slightly but after all he had done for them already he let him continue telling him about what he was going to say." _**Your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour now has a built in slip-space storage system."**_ ** _It can now hold all your weapons and Ammunition for quicker use. You can still place weapons on the magnetic plate on your back for easier access, but you'll have a much larger arsenal of weapons that you can take into the field._ _Now to access your weapons you just need to bring up your Tactical pad on your wrist to select what you want or if_ _construct_ _D_ _ot_ _is with you then she can do it for you_** " Militant told him.

Six didn't understand the science of it but he got the general gist of it. He was a soldier. So he knew how to kill and that was fine by him.

" _ **Now because on the Forerunner-Flood war,**_ _ **My creators**_ _ **didn't have time to use the slip-space storage**_ _ **themselves**_ _ **but they were tested so they work 100%.**_ _ **Y**_ _ **our th**_ _ **e first p**_ _ **erson**_ _ **to ever use them. You should be honoured**_ " The Monitor said to the wolf of Noble Team. Noble Six raised his wrist up and allowed a slight smile to appear on his face at this new bit of technology he possessed. Six hadn't celebrated his birthday or Christmas since he was was a kid but if he still did then all the new stuff he got would be like his birthday and Christmas come at once.

" _ **Now for your weapons."**_ Bias said to them as he floated of to one of the Tables where the machines were creating weapons and followed after him. " _ **Thanks to D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **showing me what kind of weapons Humanity uses now compared to the prehistoric Humans.**_ _ **W**_ _ **e have managed to create hundreds of weapons and Ammunition for you plus some of the Weapons that my Race used."**_ Bias informed him.

" _**Also the Huragok have upgraded all your weapons so they hold more in the magazine like your assault rifle which now holds 64 bullets instead of the regular 32."**_ The Monitor told Six with delight. The lieutenant looked at the table and picked up what looked like a BR55 Battle Rifle and thoroughly examined it to get a feel for the weapon. He saw that the weapon would be perfect for close and medium engagements. The Monitor told him that the regular Battle rifle housed 36 rounds but his weapons had been upgraded so they held 72.

" _ **This model is called the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle. A weapon that hasn't been developed yet but is planning to soon for the UNSC. Normally it holds 216 bullets in the magazine but its been upgraded by the Huragok to hold 332 bullets**_ _ **and have all been replaced with Hard-light bullets to do more damage**_ " Militant said to Six who picked up the weapons to examine them with the Spartan-III falling in love with the weapon as it could be used for short range and long range targets.

B312 Looked at all the weapons on the table ranging from Assault rifles, Pistols, Sniper rifles, Shotguns, Rocket launchers, Smg's, Spartan lasers. SAW's. The weapons suddenly gained a blue tint like their amour did before they all disappeared from the table then the light went into the Spartans Tactical pads.

"That went into the Tactical Pad, right?" The lieutenant asked the monitor.

" _ **Indeed they did Reclaimer. You can access them if you like.**_ " The Monitor told him who brought his tactical pad up and started playing with it. **(It works like the Pip boy from** **the** **Fallout** **series** **).**

Six began Playing around with the Tac pad to get a rough idea how the storage worked and searched for the gun he wanted...the Battle rifle. Once he found it in the inventory screen he pressed the touched screen and saw a light blue light appear in his hands, gripping the light he saw as the light formed into his Battle rifle making the stoic Spartan smile.

"What about ammo for the guns?" Six asked Militant who was floating in front of him.

" _ **They're already in the storage system. Whenever you need a new magazine just do the same thing you did to get your gun or**_ _ **construct**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **will do it for you."**_ The forerunner Monitor told him with Six nodding and could see that if the Forerunners were smart enough to make the storage system and the Halo arrays.

Then he could see why the covenant revered them so much but they were wrong about this whole war and had killed billions when humanity were the reclaimers of their technology.

"How much Ammo do I have?" Six asked the Monitor who was floating in front off him.

" **Well you currently have enough** **a** **mmunition to last** **five** **years.** " Dot told him as if it was no big deal.

"How much can this Storage system hold?" Six asked her still amazed at how much ammo he had on him.

" **Don't worry about** **it** **Logan** **.** **when its reaching its Max capacity I'll let you know.** " Dot told Six with him nodding at her answer.

" _ **Now. When we augmented you we injected nanites into your blood stream that will kill any disease's you happen to pick up and also will stop you ageing if you command them to.**_ _ **T**_ _ **hey also heal any cuts you receive. They can heal broken bones but it will take a bit longer but any los**_ _ **t**_ _ **limbs won't grow back."**_

"So what now?" Six asked the monitor as a blue portal appeared in the middle of the armoury making Six tilt his head slightly and wondered how Militant made it appear.

" _ **It is time for you to leave, Reclaimer. You have reclaimed what was lost to your race. I wish you luck for the future.**_ "

" **Thank you for everything you've done for me and Six. Will we ever see you again?** " Dot asked with some hope as if not for Militant then she would have been a simple dumb A.I that had no concept of emotions or what feelings even were.

"T _ **he reclaimers have often said to wish for the best. If we are luckily then we will.**_ " Militant stated before he floated away from Six and Dot and headed back into the facility.

" What about you? I'm not going to leave you here for the covenant." The Spartan-III said as he wasn't sure if Jun got out alive and if he didn't it was only him and her of Noble team left.

" **O** **h how stupid of me** "Dot scolded herself as if she was face-palming " **S** **ee that terminal beside the portal?** "

" Yeah " The Spartan said as he walked over to it and saw a chip sticking out of the terminal which looked very advanced compared to the other chip's he had seen in the past.

" **T** **hat's my chip.** **Grab it.** " She told him and he did as he was told. He didn't know much about A.I. chips but could tell this was different from any others he had seen .

" **Y** **ou've got a** **s** **torage** **c** **ompartment now for A.I.'** **s** **in the back of your** **H** **elmet.** **Y** **ou can store me there,** **lieutenant.** "Dot told her new partner as he inserted the chip into the back of his helmet and instantly felt a shiver as she entered the armours system. " **Well what are you waiting for, Six? Run through the portal!** "

"You expect me to run through an unknown portal?" Six asked with a deadpan expression. Sure he had made a career of doing crazy and suicidal things but to run through a portal that would take them to who knows where was crazy….even for him.

" **We have no choice. There are no ships left on Reach. This is our only way of the planet. You can stay here and die from starvation if you like?** " Dot told her partner.

"Your blunt." Six stated to her.

" **Only for you,** **Six** **. Got to get it through that thick skulls you Spartans are known to have**." She said with mirth getting him to shake his head.

"Very well...lets go." The lieutenant said more to himself then her before he ran through the blue portal leaving Reach forever.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks after_ _S_ _ix used the portal_ **

Trailing through the forest on horseback was the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia, the fabled white wolf. A professional monster slayer from the school of the Wolf. His reason for being in the forest was because he was on the hunt for his target, an armoured demon or armoured giant as the locals had called him. The armoured "thing" had apparently entered town and slaughtered a group of peasants for reasons unknown.

The "thing" spoke perfect English so it clearly was no new breed of troll. The description of the armoured being was rather odd too and Geralt would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested in discovering just what this demon was. The demon was wearing black armour that covered their entire body from head to toe, including a helmet that had orange glass where the face should off been and using a strange device that made crossbows seem obsolete.

Coming to a halt, Geralt climbed of his horse known as Roach just like he had named all of the others in the past. Geralt had pure white hair that was tied into a high ponytail, pale white skin with a few scars but the most noticeable thing about him was dark-gold eyes that had cat-like pupils, he stood around 6'0. he was wearing a long black travailing cloak with a steel and silver swords strapped to his back.

"Stay here."Geralt told Roach in his usual gruff voice that he was known for before he headed into the forest where the armoured "thing" was last located a few days ago. As he was walking through the forest he stopped when he saw large and heavy foot prints in the ground. So his hunch had been correct and the armoured demon had been through this way...good to know he wasn't wasting his time.

Climbing to his feet, the witcher continued walking through the woods where he saw the corpse of a werewolf with it's head being taken clean from it's shoulders with a sharp blade with the head laying next the body. It took a lot of strength to take a head clean off, it was something that was easy for a witcher thanks to their superior strength compared to regular humans, elves and dwarfs.

He was taken of guard when he heard a sound but before he could react he was tackled to the ground..."hard" that knocked the wind out of the witcher...maybe broke a few ribs too. He looked up when he felt a black against his jugular and saw the orange glass that belong to the armoured giant.

"Identify yourself."The demon demanded as he pressed the knife closer to the witchers throat," and don't lie...I'll know."

"Geralt of Rivia."Geralt begrudgingly told him, seeing he wasn't going anywhere without using one of his signs and with how close that knife was, he didn't want to take any chances with him slipping.

"Why are you here?"

"There's a bounty on you….for killing those peasants in the village."Geralt stated to him.

"They raped a woman...they deserved to die for their crime."The armoured thing told him blankly. Nobody had told the witcher this bit of information...sure a contract was a contract but he would rather not take the coin off rapists."Are you working with them?"

"No, I'm no rapist. I'm a witcher."The white wolf told him making the giant tilt his head by the side slightly. Geralt guessed the term witcher confused him.

"You don't seem to be lying."The giant muttered before he climbed up and offered a hand to Geralt who took it a little hesitantly before he was pulled up from the ground with the demon putting his knife back in it's sheath on his chest.

"I get the feeling your not from around here."Geralt commented as he looked up at the 7'5 giant.

"Something like that."He muttered before he turned from the witcher and walked through the forest in the direction that he originally came from. Geralt was conflicted about his next decision was, as he could 1) kill it and collect the bounty or 2) try and discover just what it was and where it came from. Making his choice, Geralt sprinted off in the giants location.

"It was only a matter of time until the village sent somebody after us….still his eyes weird wasn't they?"Dot asked her partner through the comms of the armour.

"Not really."Six replied to her as he looked at the radar to see a blip making him turn around to see Geralt comeing up to him.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name."The white wolf said to Six once he came to a halt.

"Spartan-B312..or Six. Whatever you prefer."The Spartan-III said with a shrug as he turned around again and continued walking with Geralt walking beside him.

"Spartan? Never heard of them before...what do you do?"The witcher questioned him as they continued walking.

"Protect humanity."

"Not the elves, Dwarfs or the Halflings?"

"No...I'm not from these lands as you can see from the armour. My people have never met elves, dwarfs or halflings."The lieutenant of the U.N.S.C told the white wolf before Geralt saw that they were approaching a camp...what he wasn't expecting to see however was a young girl sitting in front of the fire.

The girl was around nine years old with jet black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, icy blues eyes, a light skin complexion and stood a little short around 4'6. She was wearing a black robe around her to keep her warm from the wind that was blowing through the forest. Geralt saw as her eyes brightened up once her eyes landed on the Spartan and ran over to him.

"Where did you go, Six?"The little girl asked the Spartan who patted her shoulder gently.

"Had to deal with a problem."The Spartan-III told her."You should be in bed."He told her as he looked down at the kid who shuffled awkwardly in her spot.

"I saw you leaving...I thought that you might of abandoned me."The little girl mumbled quietly to herself.

"I told you I wouldn't, Eva."Six told her."Now, return to bed...we head out tomorrow morning."Six told her getting a small nod from her before she walked over to the spot that she had been sleeping in before and laid down near the fire.

"That's the daughter of the woman they raped."Six told the witcher as he looked down at him."So I slaughtered them all."

"Where are you heading next? Winters approaching, the wilds are no place for a child."Geralt asked the Spartan as he looked around the camp.

"I'll find somewhere."Six told him."I promised her mother I would keep Eva safe and I intend to do just that."The Lone wolf of Noble team stated to the witcher. He understood better then anybody what it was like to have your life taken from you.

"Most people wouldn't take a young girl with them."

"I'm not like most people."Six replied back to him as he looked at Eva by the fire.

"So are all people as tall as you where you're from or are you special?"The white wolf asked him hoping to know more about the giant man.

"No...i was "changed" a long time ago."The Spartan-III told him as he looked up at the moon, it would be a few more hours until dawn. It was time for him and Eva to get moving from the area anyway. More people would come after them soon and he promised Eva's mother that he would keep her safe.

"I have an surgestion for you'd if you like to hear it ? "Geralt asked the Spartan making him look down at him.

" Go on"

" As your not from around here and have the kid to look after, you could come with me back to the witcher stronghold."The Witcher offered as he began to give him the basics on what a witcher was aside from that they took or used to take in children, train them and mutate them to become Witchers.

"You'd do that for a stranger?"

"You never asked to look after the girl, you did it regardless. Anybody who does that is okay in my books. Eva without the proper gear and clothes won't live through the winter."Geralt told the Spartan who conceded to his words.

"Very well then, Geralt. I accept your offer."Six agreed as the Spartan and Witcher shook."I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it."The white wolf waved off the praise. It was just like him and Ciri in a way."We'll wait a few hours then we'll head of to the witcher stronghold...it's a bit of a journey."Geralt admitted to the Spartan.

A few hours later just after dawn, Six had explained to Eva that they would be going with Geralt to a safe for the winter so that she could get some winter clothes and have some shelter for the winter season. After Eva introduced herself to Geralt and vice versa with Eva remarking that he wasn't as scary as people said he was getting a small smirk from the white wolf.

"You sure you don't want to go in the horse?"Six asked the Eva who was currently seated on his shoulders with her hands resting on his helmet to keep her balanced as she sat on his shoulders.

"Nah uh."Eva muttered to him as she enjoyed being so high up in the air.

"Well we should go, it'll take around a week and a half to get home."Geralt spoke up as he sat on Roach that trailed next to the Spartan at a slow pace unknowing how much quicker the Spartan soldier was compared to his horse that he would soon learn was a lot more similar then he first thought.

* * *

 **And cut! I can remember when I did my first Halo x Witcher crossover when I first started on this sight, I took it down as I didn't like my writing style back then and I have improved a lot since then, still may not be the best but I am better.**

 **Anyway as you can tell, Six and Eva are going to have a relationship like Geralt and Ciri do as they've both lost their family's in similar ways, Six and the covenant and Eva and bandits, plus she the person that will keep him on that world if the UNSC ever find him. She will be receiving Spartan training in the future and probably head out with Ciri in the future.**

 **Now this will be a Six x Triss fic as I think she can be the one to make him more human due to her loving personality. I May possibly make this into a Harem, not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witcher: A different kind of Wolf**

 **I do not own Halo or The Witcher in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the Story.**

* * *

"So? This is Kaer Morhen?"The Spartan-III commando asked the witcher after the group had finally reached the witchers stronghold after being on the trail for around six days compared to the week and a half it should of taken. Geralt and Eva just hadn't expected a human to out run a horse with ease, not even a witcher could do that.

Geralt had seen the Spartans face once or twice since they began travailing with each other and was surprised at him much he resembled a witcher, pale white skin and scars covering his face, clearly a warrior and had seen his fair share of combat.

"It's not much...but it's home."Geralt replied to the giant human as he pushed open the giant brown doors with Six and Geralt walking inside while Eva was sleeping on his shoulders like she had for the last few hours after hers and Six's spar that they had done everyday since they had met.

"So you've finally returned from the path, wolf?"An old weary voice said making Six look as an old man approached the two from down the hall."And you've brought company."The man said as he reached them."Though I don't think I've ever seen anybody so tall or wearing armour such as yours."The man commented as he looked at the Spartan-III commando.

"I get get that."B312 replied back to the man.

"Visemir, this is Spartan-B312 and Eva. I met them around a week ago when I went out to hunt the armoured giant...well this is him. He killed the peasants due to raping the girls mothers."Geralt told his father figure who nodded in understanding."Eva could do with some warm clothes and a hot meal once she's woken up."

"Of course."The old witcher agreed instantly."Come with me."The old witcher as as Six and Geralt followed after him as he directed them through the castle until they reached one of the rooms. Six took Eva off his back gently and rested her in the bed and rested the cover over her that brought a small smile to Eva's face as she snuggled into the cover.

"So do you have a name?"Visemir asked the Spartan making him turn to him with the golden visor showing nothing but Visemir's own reflection making it impossible to get a read on the giant man.

"Call me Six."The Lieutenant replied to the witcher stoically.

" _ **I think they want to know who you are, Six**_."A female voice came from the armour making the two witchers look at him oddly thinking that they were talking to a male.

"I thought you were a Ma..."

"I am."Six interrupted Geralt as he reached into the back of his helmet and pulled out a metal device with the two witchers watching as a small blue woman appeared on to to their shock and amazement.

" _ **Hello, I'm Auntie Dot, smart A.I to Spartan-B312 or his new call sign Noble Six**_."Dot introduced herself with a dramatic bow getting a small smile from Geralt." _ **Well this might come to a shock and you may even call us demons but we're not...**_ "

"From this world."Visemir concluded as he interrupted the smart A.I.

" _ **Well...yes. I thought that the state that this world is in compared to ours it would be considered blasphemous to even consider that there life on other planets.**_ "Dot muttered.

"Well perhaps a few years go...but We've learned all about the other worlds."Geralt told the Smart A.I."Of course we've never seen anything like you two."The White Wolf admitted to the Spartan and A.I.

" _ **Wait so you've left the planet before? Do you have a ship that we can take then?"Dot quickly asked the two Witcher.**_ "We have a war we need to return too."

"Sorry, we don't have a ship that you need...we can't travel to the others worlds. Only one person can and that's via portals that she can make."Visemir explained to Dot.

"I see."Six muttered to himself, unsure what to do know. He now had no purpose aside from looking after Eva like he promised he would.

"Perhaps if you could tell us about yourself and we could try and find a way to help you both."Visemir asked the Spartan and A.I.

" _ **It's our best chance, Six.**_ "Dot spoke up as she looked up at her new Spartan partner." _ **I have a feeling that we'll be here for the long run….might as well get comfortable. If I'm honest I have no idea if we're simply on an uncharted planet in an unknown system or possibly been transported to an entirely new universe of parallel dimension.**_ "Dot admitted to the Spartan-III that made Six sigh to himself already coming to the same conclusion himself.

"Very well."Six muttered as he looked at the two Witchers."Is there anywhere more private we can go?"He asked the two.

"We can head to the other Witchers. I assure you Spartan that nothing that we speak about will be repeated outside of these walls. I just ask for the same common courtesy on anything we tell you out us."Visemir told the Lieutenant.

"Agreed."Six said stoically. Six, Geralt and Visemir left Eva alone and allowed her to sleep some more and walked through the castle. Six thought that the place had seen better days and could use some serious renovation as the building looked like it was barely holding together.

"So your our guest...never see anything like you before."One of the master muttered as they all got a good look at the giant man. Sure he wasn't as big as a troll but was unnaturally tall.

"I get that."Six repeated what he had said to Visemir earlier before he pulled out Dots chip with said A.I appearing again that made some of the Witchers jump back not expecting a small woman to appear in the Spartans hands.

" _ **Hello, as I've already introduced myself to Geralt and Visemir, I'll do it again. I am Auntie Dot, smart A.I of Spartan-B312 or Noble Six as his new call sign is. I understand that the words A.I or Spartan means nothing to you but I'll try to explain as best as I can.**_ "Dot told the Witchers."Yo _ **u see that your world is very primitive compared to ours.**_ "

* * *

For the next few hours, Dot began explaining all about their world or galaxy and the state it was in due to the Human-Covenant. Dot then began to give the Witchers non-classified information about the human-Covenant war. She told them all about the Covenant-Human war that had been raging for twenty seven years now. How they first encountered them at the planet known as Harvest. Then what the planet used to look like before, then what it looked like after they had glassed it making them gain looks of horror.

Which was before Dot told them all that it was only the first world glassed as over two hundred fifty world's had been glassed, which made it even worse. They watched as the ODST troopers dropping from space in their pods that shot towards the planet in suicide runs. Some never made it the planet surface being killed mid drop, also taking the name as hell jumpers with the ODST saying " _feet_ _first_ _into hell"_

Dot showed them all video logs of the covenant attacking planets leaving no survivors they killed everybody, men, women, children. Nobody was spared from them but what angered them all was the war was just over religion.

The Witchers saw that humanity was losing for a long time and when all hope was lost, the super soldiers known as the Spartans came. Forcing them back showing them that humanity wasn't defenceless and refused to take their extinction laying down. One Spartan who was known as Spartan-117 was the one who the Covenant were most scared off. They soon began calling the Spartans demons as they could do mission that regular soldiers could never do as it would take an entire army to kill one Spartan. Dot showed them Six's final days on the planet Reach. How each of his team besides Six and Spartan-A266 died leaving them as the last surviving member of Noble team.

They saw how B312 fought to his last breath and how he used a portal to arrive on their planet where he explored it before he found a group of bandits that had raped Eva's mother and brutality murdered them all with his bare hands showing of his augmented strength as he crushed their skulls with his bare hands before he spoke to Eva's mother and made a promise to keep Eva safe. Six closed her eyes before he buried her and allowed Eva to have a moment with her mother and say a few words before they left.

By the end, everybody in the room was looking at Six in awe and respect after everything they had seen him do during the war against the Covenant. They gave Six permission to stay at the castle as he was essentially a Witcher after all the Augmentations he had received. Six thanked them with a small nod before he left with Geralt who took him to the library to allow Six and Dot to gain some information about the world that they were now stranded on.

"Did it hurt?"Geralt finally asked, with the Spartan-III turning his head to look down at him."Your augmentations?"The White Wolf asked the Lone Wolf who mind drifted back to when he was laying on the medical table, his heart pounding in his chest as the needles penetrated his head, his arms and filled his body with the compound that made him into a Spartan.

It was the worse pain that he had ever experienced...Kurt prepared them as best as he could but he could only do so much. Kurt had said that his and his fellow II's augmentations were more painful and more extreme then the III's….he couldn't even imagine what that had to be like. At least all of the III's survived the augmentation process...so there was that.

"Yes."Six finally spoke after being silent for a while."Like having your muscles ripped apart."The Spartan-III told the Witcher.

After Geralt showed the Spartan the library, Six began looking through all the books in the castle that had information on all of the various monsters that this world had such as Trolls, Waterhags, Griffins, Ghouls, Vampires, Gargoyles, Werewolves, Drowners and wraiths. These creatures were meant to be in fairy tails and fantasy books and yet there was concrete proof that they were very real and the Withers were contracted to fight them by the public.

Six read how the Witchers were viewed by the public….they were very similar to how the Spartans were treated. Section-3 freaks the Spartans were mocked by ONI and the ODST's, despite the fact that without the Spartans the war would have been over years ago. Apparently you also needed a silver blade to slay monster in this world as steel while hurting them, would take much longer in doing so. He would need to buy or find a silver blade of his own...possible find a way to make silver bullets for his weapons too.

"Hello."A gently and angelic voice said behind the Spartan-III making him turn around to see a young woman standing behind him. She had blood red hair that flowed down her back like a river, emerald green eyes, a heart shaped face with milky white skin, a small button nose, full pink lips and stood around 5'7.

She was wearing a leather dress that had a large v shape on her chest that stopped just below her breast that were barely concealed by the dress and the fishnet armour that she had on underneath, she had a strange necklace that few down her chest, brown gloves that went to her elbow, knee length leather brown boots that showed off her milky legs under the fishnets.

"Hello."Six greeted the red haired woman stoically as she looked up at the augmented human with a heart warming smile.

"I think I'd remember if I saw somebody like you at Kaer Morhen….oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Triss, Triss Merigold."The now identified Triss said with a kind smile as she offered her hand to the Lieutenant who took it and shook it gently with the red head wrapping her slender fingers around his armoured hand.

"Spartan-B312...call me Six."Six greeted the red head with a small nod before he took his hand back from her."I'm..a guest you could say."

"Nice to meet you, Six."Triss smiled at him."So is a Spartan a new breed of Witcher?"She inquired from the giant human.

"No, Miss Merigold."Six told her."Similar but different."The Spartan-III commando informed her as he looked at the book that was on the table.

"So what are you reading if you don't me asking?"Triss asked the Spartan as she walked over to him and looked down at the book he was reading.

"Learning."Six told her stoically making her roll her emerald green eyes at the Spartan. It was like talking to a taller Geralt.

"Anything interesting?"The sorceress asked him.

"Your culture and how to deal with monsters."

"You've never fought any monsters?"Triss asked the giant man who turned his golden visor to look at her that only showed her reflection.

"I have…."Six told the sorceress in a dark whisper that send a chill down her spine slightly."Just different kind."He stated before turning his attention back to the book again and read in silence. He had no idea how to talk to people that weren't fellow Spartans or his superior officers, so him alone talking to a woman he had no idea what to do.

"Well I should go see how the others are….goodbye Six."Triss spoke up after the awkward silence that had appeared.

"Goodbye, Miss Merigold."Six said to her as he looked at the red head who gave him a small wave before he left the room to head who knows where, leaving Six to study the book in peace.

" _ **Smooth moves, big guy.**_ "Dot spoke after being quiet for a while and appeared on his visor screen.

"What?"Six asked with a sigh, clearly confused as to what he had apparently done wrong.

" _ **There was a beautiful young woman before you and you treated her like the plague. I understand that socializing is "not" one of your skills but you could've tried a little better then that.**_ "Dot chartist her partner.

"I'm busy."Six stated to his A.I partner."We need information on how to deal with these beasts when we face them."The Spartan told Dot as he continued reading the book.

" _ **I understand that, Logan but we're going to be stuck here for a while, you're gonna**_ _ **need to learn how to socialize with people that aren't other Spartans. We're cut of from the UNSC for the moment and we're going to have to face the possibility that it could be forever.**_ "Dot told her partner.

" _ **We're going to have to adapt to this primitive world, make a name for ourselves, make some friends, some contacts and raise Eva right like you promised her mother.**_ "She told the Spartan who contemplated her words, he knew that she was right and he would make sure that Eva was safe and protected...he would make sure that she didn't become like him, a cold, bitter shell of his former self. She would have a different kind of purpose and not simply live for revenge like the over III's did.

"Your right."

" _ **Well of course I am**_."Dot said with a smug smile as she crossed her arms over her chest." _ **I'm a woman and a woman knows best…**_ **.** **any way lets go see if Eva's up."**

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Witcher: A Different Kind of Wolf, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter will be out soon. Not really anything happening in this chapter aside from Six meeting the Witchers and Triss. Looks like this is heading towards a harem route but nothings deciding for a few chapters so let me know if you want to see it as a simple Six x Triss or Six x Harem and if it is a Harem suggest who should be included (Not Eva as she'll be his daughter in all but blood)**

 **Six will meet Ciri and begin training Eva next chapter and maybe take a contact with Geralt to allow the Witcher to evaluate his combat skills...also should Six start using swords or use his guns and make silver bullets?**

 **Anyway please Review despite that nothing happened this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Witcher: A different Kind of Wolf**

 **I do not own Halo or the Witcher in any way shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only things I own is the Noble Six in the story and Eva.**

* * *

"You okay, Jun?"A female voice voice asked the Spartan-III of Alpha Company and the last remaining member of the cross generation Noble Team. The Spartan-III was wearing olive green Mark V Mjolnir armor with a scout helmet that had a brownish-orange visor with a HU/RS attachment and stood 6'10. In his hands was a SRS99-AM sniper rifle that he had heavily customised while out in the field.

Looking up from where he was sitting he saw a Spartan-II who was wearing olive green mark V armour with a EVA helmet that had a golden visor and stood 6'11. on her back was a shotgun and a pistol on her hip. The Spartan-II reached up to remove her helmet to reveal her face to the Warrant Officer.

She had dark brown haired that was pulled back into a short pony tail, dark blue eyes that held determination and mirth behind them. Just by looking at her Jun knew that she was the joker of the group...of course he already knew that after the few weeks he had known her. She had pale white skin like most of the Spartans did and a heart shaped face, a small button nose and thin pink lips.

This Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 though she had been dubbed the Rabbit due to her speed that put all other Spartans to shame, even without being in her Mjolnir armor that increased her already legendary speed….that and she was often used as a lure for her and Blue Teams operations.

"Fine, why you asking?"Jun asked his fellow Spartan who came down to sit next to him, using one of the chairs that managed to hold the weight of the Mjolnir armor though it did buckle slightly but overall seemed to be fine."Put on a bit of weight, Kelly? Prehaps you should stop sneaking down for a midnight snack every night?"Noble Three joked to her getting a punch in return from the Rabbit though she did have a small smile on her face.

"Well you're sitting by yourself while everybody else is on the other side of the room...we don't bite...well I don't at least."Kelly replied to the Spartan-III commando who reminded silent for a few moments...something that worried Kelly before he finally spoke.

"I don't see the point."

"See the point of what?"The Rabbit inquired from the younger Spartan.

"Socializing with you, Blue Team, the other Spartans or Doctor Halsey."Jun told her bluntly."My teams all dead now..First Jorge then Kat and now Carter, Emile and Logan….I should of gone with them. I could of maybe saved a them from their fates...instead of leaving them to their deaths while I stay here...nice and safe."The sniper of Noble said a little bitterly to himself.

Kelly remained quiet but understood where the Spartan-III was coming from it was how she felt when she had left her childhood friend Sam-034 by himself on the Covenant ship to protect the nukes so many years ago so that she and John to escape...even to this day she felt ashamed for leaving him as had John, it was something that the two bounded over and made the two close.

"Maybe they got of the planet with the Pillar of Autumn and..."Kelly tried to cheer him up only for his to give her a hollow chuckle in return.

"You might be the quickest Spartan around but your a terrible liar." Jun interrupted her. Noble One, Four and Six might be incredibly good soldiers but not even they can survive a glassing."Three told Blue Two who frowned as she knew he was right, not even John with his unnaturally good luck would survive a glassing."Don't worry about it...I'm a Spartan-III I used to see people die."

..

..

..

..

"So...what were they like?"Kelly finally asked as an awkward silence appeared in the air."The Spartan-III I mean, I already know what Jorge was like...big guy simply loved to much...still there wouldn't be another giant I have to fight by my side."She finished with a small laugh as she though back on the giant of a Spartan that she was honoured to call him brother.

* * *

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Quicker, Eva!"The voice of Spartan-B312 ordered his first ever student as he blocked another attacked with his sword that Geralt had gave him from Eva's attack. It had been nearly two months since Six and Eva had arrived at Kaer Morhen with Geralt. In that time Six had met Geralt's adopted daughter Cirila or Ciri as she preferred to be called.

His first talk with the sorceress Triss Merigold had surprisingly "not" caused her to avoid the Spartan-III commando as she had continued to speak to him every day since their awkward and mostly one sided conversation. Dot had even spoken to the red haired sorceress that had taken Triss by surprise who thought that she was some kind of creature that had never been seen before...much to the amusement of Logan and annoyance of Dot.

Dot then had to explain to a non-technological woman who's could not grasp the though of space travel or the possibility of there being ships that could fly through the skies all about their world and their war. After Dot had showed her all about their world, their technology, humanity's colony's and the Human-Covenant war, Triss was a sobbing mess at seeing trillions of humans slaughtered in the twenty seven year war.

After the red head had learned about the Spartan's and how Six was a child soldier, who had no experience with socializing with people that weren't his fellow Spartans or military personnel. She had declared to herself that she would get him to adapt to their world and learn how to socialize with other people.

So here he was. He was wearing dark blue armour with a chain mail chest, shoulder pads, a hook on his belt that Ciri and Trish had made for his large height and a steel blade in his hands. Eva was wearing a white shirt, dark leather trousers, leather boots and a shorter steel blade in his hands.

Eva brought her sword round, spinning it in her hands before she was kicked to the ground as Six tripped her up with the young girl falling to the ground with a hard thump making her growl as she flipped up to her feet and swung at the Lieutenant who blocked the attack with his blade before he brought her elbow to elbow him that was blocked by his palm.

"It's not fair! Your mind can think of a way to adapt! I can't think as fast as you."Eva shouted at the Spartan-III who smirked slightly."And no I'm "not" dumb!" The raven haired girl stated knowing what he was thinking.

"I never said you were."B312 shot back to her as he brought his foot up to block a kick from Eva."You don't need to out think me...just trust your gut because…."

"It's usually right."Eva repeated back to her friend/Mentor."You always say that, I just have no idea how trusting my gut is supposed to help me win a battle!"The young girl complained to him.

"You'll know when the times right…..just like me and every other Spartan before you did."Six told the nine year old girl as he blocked another attack from her before he tripped her up again.

"Kick his ass, Eva! Don't let him beat you around!"A female voice cheered making the lieutenant eyes turn to see Ciri with Geralt approaching them both. Ciri was sixteen years old, nearly seventeen with oddly enough pure "white" hair that was tied into a pony tail with two bangs flowing loosely down the sides of her face, Emerald green eyes with black mascara around them, a heart shaped face with a light skin complexion, a small button nose, full pink lips and stood 5'7.

She was wearing a white blouse that showed of her neck and top of her chest, the blouse hugged her feminine figure tightly to prevent it getting caught to anything that clung to her bust that stretched every time he breathed in and out. She had a dark brown leather girdle that was around her waist, along with a metal belt that was holding up a dagger. She was wearing tight brown leather trousers that hugged her wide hips and firm backside, light brown boots and a steel sword on his back with a strap over his chest.

"Geralt,"The Spartan-III greeted the white haired man with a nod, getting one in return from the Witcher and also getting a small pout from the white haired girl at being ignored,"Cirilla."Six finally greeted the emerald eyed girl who's eye twitched in annoyance at the giant using her full name.

"Your doing that on purpose aren't you?"She said blankly as she looked up at the giant human who face look impassive but eyes held some amusement behind them.

"It's your name is it not...Cirilla?"The Spartan-III commando asked her stoically,"It was the name that your parents named you, Cirila." The Lieutenant said before he blocked another attack from Eva then kicked her in the chest lightly making her eyes widen as she was kicked away after trying to do a sneak attack from behind while he was distracted."Your too loud, Kid."

"Aren't you going a little rough on her? She's only nine years old for gods sake."Ciri chastised him, narrowing her emerald green eyes as she watched Eva climb to her feet, a little shakily but regardless she was once again up on her feet again.

"My drill instructor, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez told me that he made training hell so fighting wouldn't be. I intend to do the same for Eva."Six stated to the ashen haired girl, Geralt nodded his head slightly, he could understand where Six and this Mendez was coming from, his training so many years ago had saved had saved his life on more then one occasion.

"Well I don't like it."Ciri murmured getting a shrug from the Spartan-III commando.

"Well your not training now..are you, Cirilla."The Lieutenant replied to her blankly which only seemed to piss her off more...stupid pretty boy. Turning his attention over to his student who was waiting patiently for her friend to finish his conversation."Drink break, Eva. Make sure you get hydrated. We'll resume our training in ten."Six told the raven haired girl who have him a mock salute getting a small a small smile from the Lone Wolf before she sprinted away and up the hill towards the castle...probably going to see Triss.

"How about a quick spar then, Mr Lone Wolf?"Ciri challenged the Spartan-III who turned his head to look at her hearing the challenging tone in his voice."Unless you don't think you can handle this of course."She asked him sarcastically as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I refuse, Cirilla.."

"Why? Afraid that you'll lose against?"The ashen haired girl taunted the super soldier as she walked up to him until she was directly

"No...I'd break you." The Spartan informed the young ashen haired girl stoically that made Geralt shake his head at the Spartans poor choice of words. He knew that Six had simply meant due to his augmentations...maybe he should get him a book on how to speak to the opposite sex? If he was going to be stuck there for the foreseeable future then he would need to learn how to properly speak to females.

Ciri meanwhile tried to control the blood rushing up to her cheeks at the rather blunt statement from the Super Soldier."Are you okay, Cirilla?"Six asked her as he rested the back of his hand on her forehead,"Hmmm you've gone pretty red and your forehead is pretty hot too...maybe your coming down with a fever. Maybe you should go see Miss Merigold?"B312 suggested to the ashen haired teen who quickly smacked his hand away from her.

"I'm fine...just a little hot today is all."

"Actually there's a nice breeze today, Ciri."Geralt commented with a small hidden smile directed at his daughter who silently gritted her teeth in annoyance at her father figure before sending him a glare that promised immense pain if he didn't shut up that instant."I think I can handle myself gigantor...so want to try your luck against me?"

Six remained silent for a moment as he blue eyes looked onto her emerald green ones that made her shuffle on the spot slightly but she kept her composer as she stared defiantly at the Spartan-III. Logan shifted his eyes over to Geralt seeing if it was alright to spar agaist his daughter who nodded at him.

"Very well Cirilla...lets see if you've got those blades just for show."The Grim Reaper commented getting a smirk from the ashen haired girl who felt slightly giddy at the chance to fight against a super soldier.

"Oh I'll show you that their not just for show, gigantor...but!"

"But?"Six pressed on seeing that she was going to ask him something and had a pretty good idea what it was.

"If I win then you have to train me as well."Ciri stated slightly surprising the Spartan. He was sure that she was going to tell him to go easy on Eva and stop pushing her so hard...still he wasn't just going to train her because she was good in combat. If she showed promise then maybe he would test her and push her like Kurt and Mendez pushed him and the other III's."And you have to stop calling me Cirilla."

* * *

In an unknown location and floating down a corridor that had glowing orange markings on the wall was a small sphere object that came to a stop once it entered the room that it had been heading to. Once he was inside he floating to the large screen monitor that was on the wall and began downloading everything it needed as well as the screen locking onto his designated target.

Once inside the room the sphere object saw Huragok's and Sentinels flying around the room maintaining the facility after thousands of years of being offline. the machines were busy created new weapons and all the experimental technology of it's creators. looking around the room the Sphere saw the Warrior-Savents that had been woken up after they had been in stasis for generations...as well as a few children. at least his creators legacy would live on.

" _ **Excellent! Seems a new reclaimer has arrived**_."The Sphere spoke in a metallic voice as it looked up at the monitor. He was supposed to wait until the Reclaimers had evolved into the industrial era but he had recently turned back on when the facility had picked up a slip space portal on the planet. So for the last few weeks he had been trying to discover who had used the portal to begin with." _ **Found you! ...hmm B312 a rather strange name...I'm sure it means something. Stay where you are Reclaimer I'm on my way!**_ "

* * *

 _ **And cut! Well here the Next Chapter of The Witcher: A different Kind of Wolf, I hope you enjoyed it. Not really anything else to say other then please Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Witcher: A Different Kind Of Wolf**

 **I do not own Halo or The Witcher in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only things I own is the Noble Six and Eva.**

* * *

Eva bolted down the path and headed back towards the courtyard where all the other Witchers, Ciri and Triss had gathered. She'd literally been gone no longer then five minutes to get a drink of water when Triss had come to find and told her that both Six and Ciri were going to have a little spar...well let it be known that the Wild Hunt themselves would've needed to attack the castle to stop her from witnessing _that_ match.

As she darted down the path she thought about her new friend/guardian that had took it upon himself to be both her protector and mentor….something she was inwardly grateful for. Her father had died when she was just a baby so she'd never had the opportunity to meet the man. Never met her grandparents due to how much a horse and carriage costed both there and back...and her mother…The girls eyes glistened as her thoughts drifted to her now deceased mother. She'd never see her face again, be greeted by her warm serene smile in the mornings that always seemed to make all her worries or anxieties disappear or never experience her scrumptious cooking every again.

It broke her heart over and over again that her mother would never hold her in her arms again or have her mother be there with her through all the memorable moments in her life. Not after she had died in Six's arms after he had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began slaughtering the men that had rapped her mother...even now she could still hear the screams of her mother while she was violated against her will.

If Six hadn't arrived when he did….well she didn't want to think what they would've done to her. Sure she was only nine years old but if they raped her mother and enjoyed it then who's to say that they wouldn't of degraded themselves even worse then they already had? But she no longer needed to worry about that. Six promised both her and her mother that he would protect her with his life and she knew that he intended to deliver on his promise. Him training her was proof of that.

Still if there was one thing that was bugging her then it was the fact that she knew next to nothing about him. She knew that he was a Spartan, a super soldier that put even the legendary Witchers to shame with his fighting prowess. What he lacked in magic he made up for in his technology such as with his armor and weapons...oh and Auntie Dot. She didn't know his real name, where he came from, his life outside of being a Spartan or his family and friends (barring Dot). She knew with a 100 % certainty that he was a good man, so why did his eyes always look so so tired and sad when he thought that nobody was looking at him? Her new friend just brought up more questions every day she was with him.

Finally reaching the courtyard she saw all of the Witchers sitting on the walls all making bets with each other about who would be the victor of the match. Most put their money on Ciri who had access to her magic that would put the Lieutenant at a disadvantage without his weapons, armor or Dot….still Eva wouldn't count out her guardian just yet. There was a reason why he managed to defeat all those bandits with ease after all.

Eva let out a little eep as she felt to hand grab her and lift her up to sit up on the broken weathered wall. Glancing to see who exactly it was she saw the scarred and grizzled face of Eckle. He was you expected a Witcher to look like, his face was littered with scars due to his long career and his eyes had dimmed over the years from the constant battling and travelling.

"Won't see much of the battle down there, Kid."The scarred Witcher chuckled at the glare that was sent his way from the annoyed Spartan recruit."So...who you betting on?"

"Betting!"Triss cried out as she walked up to the pair."She's nine years old, Eskel."She pointed out to the Witcher with a disproving glare that would've made most men crumble...unfortunately he was a Witcher, it would more then a glare to break him."You would honestly take the money off of Eva?"

"What's wrong, Merrigold? Scared that Six is going to lose?"Lambert taunted the witch as he appeared beside her getting a glare in return. Not for the taunting but rather that Lambert _always_ called her by her last name rather then her first. "Not surprising really,"He hummed as he gained a far away look."After all with the amount of time you've been spending with him since he arrived, its only natural that you would worry about him."

"I've just been trying to help him adapt is all, Lambert."Triss informed the Witcher matter of factly as she crossed her arms under her bust."He's not from around these parts and thus needs all the help he can get….perhaps you should trying doing the same once and a while?"

"I'll pass."Lambert snorted in return as he turned his attention to where Six, Ciri and Geralt we currently stationed."Beside the big guy doesn't need any help. He can handle himself just fine without my help."

"You sound like you don't like him."Eva muttered with a pretty frown directed at the Witcher.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Kid but I don't worship the ground he walks on like you."Lambert answered as he averted his gaze from Six, Ciri and Geralt and back over to the nine year old."His appearance is a little too suspicious for my liking."He stated getting a pointed look from Eskel knowing that he was treading in dangerous territory.

"He saved my life from the bandits."Eva scowled at Lambert as she swiftly defended her new friend ."Slaughtered the men that raped my mother."

"And he just _happened_ to be in the vicinity when it happened?"Lambert sarcastically remarked.

"Lambert, that's enough."Eskel warned the younger and less experienced Witcher with a low nearly missable growl."I mean it."

Lambert just shrugged his shoulders in return."Just thinking out loud is all...or aren't I allowed to? Have the Witcher _stolen_ that from me as well?"Neither Eskel nor the other Witchers uttered a word at that knowing how Lambert felt about being a freak like them."I'm outta here."And with those final words he walked away from everybody and headed back up to the keep.

"Asshole."Eva mumbled as she glared at the retreating form of Lambert. Stupid balding bastard had no right to talk about Six. He didn't even know him or had even conversed with him as far as she knew. The only people that Six actively spoke to were Geralt, Triss, Ciri, herself and Visemir and even then it wasn't much. It was only her and Dot that he spoke to for long periods of time.

She winched as she was cuffed on the back of the head lightly. Snapping her head to her attacker she cowered under the emerald eyed glare that she was receiving from Triss who had clearly heard her cuss quietly to herself.

"Now you listen here, Eva. You're a young lady and young ladies don't swear."The red headed witch chastised the black haired girl who grumbled to herself.

"But he is though."Eva muttered quietly to herself getting a light hearted chuckle from Eskel.

"You're not helping."Triss hissed at the scarred Witcher before she turned her attention back to Eva."Where did you even hear that word anyway?"

"Dot."The girl confessed earning a raised eyebrow from the Witch."She told Six that sounded like an ass-um that word when he to escape having lengthy conversations with people."

"Hmm."Triss hummed at that as she turned her gaze over to the Super Soldier who nodded his head at something that Geralt had said."What did he say to that?"

"He only said that maybe he was."Eva revealed to the Witch. If she was frank, Triss was at all what she expected a witch to be like. She had heard all the stories that other children and even adult had said about witches. They were supposed to look hideous with saggy skin and breasts, fading grey hair, rotting teeth, long sharp claws and had a liking for child flesh….but Triss couldn't be further then that even if she tried. She was breathtakingly beautiful, kind, warm and one of the friendliest people that she had ever known...if she had a sister or an aunt then that was what she envisioned them to be like.

"Okay everybody! No more bets!"One of the Witcher bellowed out as she collected all the bets from the hoard of Witcher that had gathered around the courtyard.

"So ready to lose, Gigantor?"Ciri taunted the super soldier with a cocky grin as she twirled her sword in her hand. Once she defeated the giant before her not only would he go easier on Eva but also he would begin training her in warfare. If she was trained by somebody as skilled as she had heard that Six was then she had nothing to fear about the destiny that she apparently had to fulfil.

"Lets just get this over with Cirilla."Six said nonchalantly as he gripped the handle of his sword with both hands tightly. Ciri meanwhile glared her green eyes at the giant human. It was now official that he was calling her that just to piss her off….and he was succeeding."I'd like to get to training Eva. Somebody that actually _shows_ promise."

"Pardon?"The white haired teen asked dangerously as her grip tightened around the swords handle.

"You heard me, Ciri."The Lieutenant retorted back to the adopted daughter of Geralt."From what I've witnessed you're mediocre at best and even that is pushing it." Ciri gritted her teeth together as she listened to the super soldier badmouth her in front of everybody. The crowd meanwhile began murmuring to themselves."With the amount of training you've had received over the years you should be in a whole other class to Eva….clearly the Witchers time has been _wasted_."

"That does it!" The ashen haired teen screamed out as he bolted towards the Spartan who smirked discreetly to himself, something that Geralt only just managed to catch and swiftly removed himself from the area as Ciri dashed over to the super soldier who remained stationed where he had been standing since he agreed to spar with Ciri.

Six's face was emotionless making it impossible to read what he was thinking as Ciri swung the blade around. As the teen swung her blade around to attack the super soldier, Six quicker then even the Witchers could react brought up his fist and struck her in the throat lightly (for him) that resulted in her dropping her sword and falling to the ground coughing and heaving heavily as her air waves was blocked.

"That is why you shouldn't allow your opponent to goad you into attacking prematurely, Cirilla."Six advised the girl with a shake of his head."If you were my enemy I would've stuck a lot harder and crushed your larynx easily that would've no doubt killed you within the hour."He added before he walked over to the girl who began getting oxygen back into her lugs again.

Kneeling down, Six placed one arm under her legs and placed her arm over his shoulders before he effortlessly picked her up."The spar is over."He announced to the other Witchers who began grumbling to themselves that they had lost a fair bit of coin on betting that Ciri would be able to defeat Six with her magic that Yennefer had taught her."Where is her room? She'll need rest for a few hours."

"I'll show you."Geralt answered as he waved him over after collecting his winnings from his fellow Witchers.

Nodding his head, Logan followed after his fellow wolf and trekked towards the castle with Triss and Eva swiftly following at them.

"A little extreme wasn't you?" Triss chastised the Lone Wolf who turned his gazed and glanced down at her."I thought that it was only supposed to be a friendly spar."

"It was."Six countered back to the red headed witch.

"Well our definition of _friendly_ is vastly difference to one another then."

"I didn't use my armor, nor my firearms, I left Dot behind...and I took her down quickly and effectually."The Spartan listed off while Ciri scowled prettily at him talking about her like she wasn't even there."Plus I never hurt her….it was mostly the shock of being punched that was her enemy. Plus her own morality….and maybe the love tap I gave her."

"Aren't you kind."Ciri remarked in a hoarse tone gaining the other attention.

"Don't talk, Cirilla."Six ordered the ashen haired girl who glared at the him for using her full name once again."You'll aggravate your throat making your recovery twice as long. If my calculations are correct and they are then you'll be talking by tonight."B312 informed the teen as he looked down at her."Which is unfortunate for us but it can't be helped."He was elbowed by Ciri for that remark.

"So are you going to teach me that move?"Eva enthusiastically asked as she wandered beside her protector.

"Not for a while."

"Awww, why not?"She whined at the 7'1 augmented human."With that I could be anybody that tried to fight me!"

"Well for one your hands are too small to do any real damage, Plus you lack the physical strength to even made your opponents to flinch let alone take them down."Six informed Eva who pouted at the truth of his words, something that Triss thought made her look far too adorable."And that is an attack that I won't be teaching you until you have finished all of your training and are a little older."

"What! Why not? It'll be ages until then!"Eva whined once again, Ciri meanwhile was getting rather comfortable in the arms of the Spartan-III commando. As she looked up at the super soldier she couldn't help but notice that the man that was usually behind his armor was...well hot. Certainly much better looking then the Witchers that she had known for the last few years since she had arrived there with Geralt. Still it was a shame that he wasn't wearing his usual bodysuit, it always gave her a nice view of his muscular arms, broad shoulders and well built chest thanks to his training and of course the augmentations that made everything bigger….she absently wondered what else it made bigger. Such thoughts made a pink hue appear on her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Cirilla?"Six's voice pulled her from her thoughts and looked to see the Spartan looking down at her in concern. Ciri measly nodded in return and berated herself for having such thoughts about her new friend...stupid hormones.

"Once you've recovered, We'll begin out training."Six informed Ciri making her eyes widen at that. But she had lost against him."I was testing you."Six confessed to her almost as if he heard her thoughts."Clearly you have a lot to learn if a few words can get you so worked up."He remarked before he smiled for the first time since he had arrived. But this wasn't a smile out of joy, no this one sent a cold chill down her spine as he turned to look at her. It was enough to make even the Wild Hunt turn on the heels and run for the hills.

"Seeing as you're older, then you can clearly handle more then Eva can,"Eva scowled at that."But for the meantime why don't you worry about it?"Six leaned his head down until his face was directly next to hers."Be afraid, Ciri...be _very_ afraid."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here's the next chapter of The Witcher: A Different Kind Of Wolf. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will either be out next week or the week after simply due to how long it has been since I've updated this story.**

 **Now currently after all the votes and emails I've received regarding the pairing this story will be a Six x Triss x Ciri pairing. I might add more later but currently it is a three pairing story. I plan to involve the Forerunner monitor soon and possibly upgrade Kaer Morhen and start his campaign in making a UNSC outpost, maybe have the UNSC or the Sangheili discover Six after the Human-Covenant War in the future.**

 **Now concerning Lambert, I don't want to come across that I'm bashing him as despite me not personally liking him, I'm trying to keep him as canon as possible and on the Wiki its says that he's rude to both Triss and his fellow Witchers...plus in the Witcher 3 he always seems jealous of Geralt, or at least he does to me.**

 **Anyway please review.**


End file.
